The Daughter of Poseidon
by BadBoyLover2
Summary: Don't have a good summary... sorry... NO FLAMES PLEASE! don't like , don't read! hope you enjoy and no neg. reveiws! This is my first fanfic so don't hate! And please review so I no wat to change to make my stories better! And the more reviews I get the better the chance I will update! So please REVIEW!
1. The Reaping

Poseidon's Daughter

Chapter 1

I was walking home when I saw a figure in the distance running towards me. It was Annie Cresta. " Come on!" she said as she approached me, grabbing my hand and leading me the rest of the way we arrived at the house I looked around for my brother."Where is Finnick?" I ask Annie sadly, tilting my head to the side slightly. " He's getting ready... He wants to look good on stage."Annie replied with a heaved sigh as she pulled me to my bathroom."Sit!" she commanded lightly, pointing at the stool standing before me. I obeyed , sitting down as she moved behind me and started curling my hair. We stayed silent like this for about half an hour until I hear Annie chime " I'm done!", the happiness about her artwork clear in her voice. I tried looking in the mirror but Annie stopped me with "Not yet! I still have to do your makeup and get your dress on you!" I sat back down reluctantly, letting her do my makeup, which probably took twenty-five minutes. Annie looked me over , making sure my hair and makeup looked perfect, she looked pleased, chiming " Perfect! Now let's get your dress on!" she says grabbing my hand, leading me to my bedroom, and setting me down on my bed. " Wait here!" she chimes as she skips off down the hall to my closet to get my dress. A few minutes she comes back with a hanger with a sleeve on it, covering what I assume is my dress. " Close your eyes." she commands , sounding slightly hollow, showing her first signs of turning into Insane Annie. ' I hope she'll be ok if I get Reaped...' I think to myself, standing up so Annie can slip the dress on me. " You can open your eyes now..." I hear Annie say in awe, as she leads me to my big mirror. I gasp as I see myself. No, it's not me. It's a beautiful sea goddess, Wearing a gold heat locket necklace, gold sea shell earrings with a light pink pearl in the middle on each, her hair done by delicate hands, parted halfway in the back , looking like a crown turning into a braid while the lower half was neatly curled, her stunning blue knee-length bubble dress bringing out the specks of sea blue in her eyes, her intricate gold jewelry bringing out the specks of beautiful gold in her eyes as well. " You look beautiful!" i hear Annie chime from behind me, trying to keep her composure. " Annie... I want you promise me something...I want you to promise me that if I get Reaped, whatever happens on that screen you keep your composure , and help Finnick keep his." I choke out as I hug her. " I'll try my best" I hear her say as we pull away from each other. " Come on, we don't want to be late for the Reaping" she says , grabbing my hand and pulling me to the area where the Reaping is held every year. I give Annie a hug when we arrive, running to get my finger pricked, something required by the Capitol, afterwards. Then i go to the roped of area for the fifteen year olds, waiting patiently as our District escort , Ellen Hall, introduces the video about the Dark Days, the reason the Games existed. After the video is over, she give her yearly speech, ending with the always cheery, " And may the odds be _**Ever**_ in your favor!" and a blindingly bright smile. " Ladies first!" she chimes, reaching her lightly tanned hand in the big glass bowl , swirling the names, and finally choosing one a few seconds later, lifting it up carefully,reading the name in her ridiculous Capitol accent with delight " Renée Odair!"


	2. The Train

Poseidon's Daughter  
Chapter 2

**A/N: please read&review! And sorry I haven't updated... Been busy... And I probably won't update for a while... I have to have knee surgery next week...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

I was shocked. But I was determined not to look weak. I forced a fake smirk on my lips as I walking on stage. I shook hands with Ellen, lightly shaking hers so I wouldn't break her fragile hand, then I scooted off to the side so she could pick the male tribute. She reached her ever delicate hand into the other glad bowl, swirling the names around once again, and choosing one a few seconds later , she read the slip if paper with delight " Luke Riverwood". A tall muscular, brown eyed boy with short black hair walked on stage. My first thought when I heard his name was: No! Not him! He's my best friend! I started to throw up in my mouth, but managed to keep it down. This was sick. Kids killing kids. After a few seconds of him standing on stage, we shook hands as Ellen had instructed, and then went back to the waiting room. No one visited me , because Finnick was my older brother, and mentors weren't allowed to see us until we got on the train. After a few more moments alone I was escorted to the train by some PeaceKeepers. We I got on the train the first person I saw was my brother. I ran to him as fast as I could, trying to hold back the tears threatening to escape from my eyes, and embraced him tightly. "Shhh... Shhh... It's ok sweetheart I'm hear." He kept repeating over and over as he picked me up ,after a few moments of hugging me, and sat down, pulling me carefully into his lap and cradling me until the tears stopped. When the tears did stop, I hugged him tight once more, earning a kiss on the forehead from him, and sat in the seat next to him, and intertwined my fingers with his, he gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance. At that moment, Luke walked in and sat in the seat across from me. We stayed silent until we saw a big city in the distance. As we pulled closer I could see it and the only words I breathed were, " The Capitol..."

I was shocked. But I was determined not to look weak. I forced a fake smirk on my lips as I walking on stage. I shook hands with Ellen, lightly shaking hers so I wouldn't break her fragile hand, then I scooted off to the side so she could pick the male tribute. She reached her ever delicate hand into the other glad bowl, swirling the names around once again, and choosing one a few seconds later , she read the slip if paper with delight " Luke Riverwood". A tall muscular, brown eyed boy with short black hair walked on stage. My first thought when I heard his name was: No! Not him! He's my best friend! I started to throw up in my mouth, but managed to keep it down. This was sick. Kids killing kids. After a few seconds of him standing on stage, we shook hands as Ellen had instructed, and then went back to the waiting room. No one visited me , because Finnick was my older brother, and mentors weren't allowed to see us until we got on the train. After a few more moments alone I was escorted to the train by some PeaceKeepers. We I got on the train the first person I saw was my brother. I ran to him as fast as I could, trying to hold back the tears threatening to escape from my eyes, and embraced him tightly. "Shhh... Shhh... It's ok sweetheart I'm hear." He kept repeating over and over as he picked me up ,after a few moments of hugging me, and sat down, pulling me carefully into his lap and cradling me until the tears stopped. When the tears did stop, I hugged him tight once more, earning a kiss on the forehead from him, and sat in the seat next to him, and intertwined my fingers with his, he gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance. At that moment, Luke walked in and sat in the seat across from me. We stayed silent until we saw a big city in the distance. As we pulled closer I could see it and the only words I breathed were, " The Capitol..."

* * *

I hope y'all like this story! Tell one if there is some thing I need to fix!


End file.
